


Anchor Point

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Advent Children. Torture is hard, even for Turks. Luckily, they can count on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's hard to recover. Rufus is cured, and the three clones are dead, but Tseng continues to hurt, inside and outside.

Even for a Turk, torture is never easy.

He wakes up in a panic, gasping for breath, eyes searching the darkness for the all too familiar presence of silver hair. A hand over his own startles him just before a low rumble calls out to him.

"Tseng."

It's Rude. It's just Rude. Tseng lets out a breath loudly as Rude gently but firmly pulls him down from his sitting position to rest against his broad chest. The contact is warm, and Tseng closes his eyes as Rude blots the sweat off his face and torso with a soft towel he keeps on hand for this. The touch is soothing. Rude never asks him about his nightmares; if Tseng feels like talking, he listens, and if Tseng asks questions, he answers, but he never asks, out of respect for his fellow Turk.

"Elena?"

"Reno is watching over her as usual."

Tseng nods and allows himself to lay his head back against Rude's shoulder, looking at the pattern of the moon light on the ceiling, coming in from above the curtains of the window. Lying like this, half on the bed, half on Rude, grounds him. He has one leg between Rude's; Rude has the fingers of one hand entwined with his, and his other arm around Tseng's waist. Any other man in Rude's place would be getting ready to fuck Tseng better; Rude is not even hard as he presses his lips to Tseng's temple, then rests his cheek against Tseng's head. Tseng focuses on the slow rise and fall of Rude's chest against his back to chase away the darkness and before he knows it, he's fallen into a mercifully dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture is hard, even for Turks.

Even for a Turk, torture is never easy.

Elena can't sleep. The entire length of her bare body is pressed against Reno's, her head nested in the crook of his neck, his arms loosely embracing her right under her armpits, and she can't sleep.

It's not that his presence is not reassuring. It's just that, somehow, the scent of Reno's skin doesn't make it to her subconscious. As long as she is awake with him, she feels safe. When she closes her eyes, like now, she is alone and in pain.

Reno blinks awake at the sound of her whimpers. "'Lena, 'Lena," he calls softly, brushing her blond hair back, shushing her as her brown eyes open wide, in a panic. "It's okay," he speaks against her forehead, stroking her back. "You're safe. You're home. It's over."

The dark red stubble sprinkled on his jaw scratches against her forehead, and Elena knows it's true. She made it. It's over.

If only her mind could accept that.


End file.
